Titerplates, and especially microtiterplates, are used more and more in the instrumental analysis of samples. Yet, it has been shown that the use of well known methods of photometric evaluation, such as the ELISA test (Enzyme Linked Immunosorbant Assay), the determination of enzyme activity, etc., is often hampered, or the results falsified, by a meniscus which is formed on the surface of mostly aqueous samples subject to evaluation. The formation of a meniscus is the result of surface- and interfacial-tensions and, as a consequence of the wettability of the surfaces contacted by the liquid, the meniscus can be convex or concave.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to create a multi-well structure for titerplates and the like which reduces to an acceptable level or prevents the formation of an interfering meniscus on the liquid surface, while not appreciably absorbing the instrumental analysis light ray, nor influencing the light path.